1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dynamic generation of electronic documents, and to the retrieval of data for incorporation into such documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior systems for dynamically generating electronic documents, such as web pages, have suffered from performance problems. The dynamic generation of a web page is typically a computationally intensive task. As a result, the time taken by the system to generate the document increases with the size or complexity of the requested document. Although manual parallel programming techniques can be used to accelerate the dynamic generation of a web page, manually parallelizing page generation code requires skill, expertise and training. Manually parallelizing page generation code is therefore oftentimes not a practical option for increasing the performance of document generation systems.